User blog:WaddleCraft/Minecraft: Survivor S5 E1 Review: Schoolyard Pick
Welcome to my review of Minecraft Survivor Season 5! I've already seen every episode and the livestream, but the old reviewer was in this season so I'm taking his place! Hopefully I don't mess this up. Contents http://minecraft-survivor.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:WaddleCraft/Season_5_Episode_1# hide#THE REVIEW ##Purple team ##Yellow Team ###THE END #the rating ##+ Good introduction ##+ Cliffhanger ##+ Some developing strategy ##- Not much happening after the Schoolyard Pick ##Total Rating: 6.5/10 #Extra Note THE REVIEW Edit It's 6 minutes into the episode and the teams have been decided. Purple team Edit Team Captain: Yomu Player 2: Epic_Duck3 (Dawson) Player 3: huffepufficus (Huffle) Player 4: stripytails777 (Stripy/Snover) Player 5:funnyswirl (Funny) Player 6: Max731313 (Max) Yellow Team Edit Team Captain: SGFAZ (Faz) Player 2: beccy89 (Beccy) Player 3: cmndrsikey (Sikey) Player 4: michael918 (Michael) Player 5: EchoMaster2 (Echo) Player 6: gamer888 (Gamer) Once it gets to 10 minutes, Aimee has explained that they can not die anymore and if they do, they will have to go in something called, THE DEATH ROOM '(Or something like that)!!! If they are there, the only thing they can do is ''TALK OR DO NOTHING!!! ''So, yeah. Purple Team will be called The Gouf Troop (Without Goofy ;() and Yellow Team will be called The Titans. The Titans were in the camp when they weren't supposed to. THOSE TROUBLEMAKING TITANS! She explains to both tribes that they cannot make torches or fire. What if they're in a cave and they can't see anything? While The Titans are building shelter (more like a house), Max from The Gouf Troop (Without Goofy) is asking Dawson for an alliance, which he accepts. He then tells Huffle (Who he's aligned with) that he was "thinking" of having Dawson as a 3rd member of the alliance. I'm not sure if that was sneaky, or just him forgetting to consult with Huffle and trying to pretend he didn't make a mistake. Huffle replied with, "idk" so Max probably should've consulted with him first. I think everything worked out for Max in the end. Also, Sikey finds the idol. The players are gathered in the area where the teams were picked (I think it's called the commons) and they are ready for the challenge. THE END Edit Yeah, it ended there. '''''ON TO THE RATING!!! the rating Edit + Good introduction Edit + Cliffhanger Edit + Some developing strategy Edit - Not much happening after the Schoolyard Pick Edit Total Rating: 6.5/10 Edit While I didn't find many problems, there wasn't a lot going on. There wasn't a challenge or tribal council. The most interesting part of the episode was the Schoolyard Pick but that only lasted 5 minutes. Don't worry, this may be the only episode with this problem. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll make the next review as soon as possible! Just not today. Extra Note Edit I will try to make the other reviews longer and try to add more "comedy"/comedy into them, but I just didn't have a lot to go by this episode. Category:Blog posts